darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
The new mech - Bundle
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Bundle Optimus Prime Grimlock Shark is hanging out on the ramp, just sitting there and watching the foot traffic. Bundle was taking a break from the medical facilities. Fortunately, right now, he /could/ take a break ... there were no serious cases that needed constant monitoring, though there were several that Bundle was still keeping a careful eye on, if not all the hours of the day. He comes up the ramp from the direction of the medical facilities and nods to the two Autobots as he approaches. Rounding out the motley crew is none other than the Prime himself, currently in discussion with what appears to be a high-ranked civilian. Discussion is somewhat of a misnomer, though; the civilian is all but talking Optimus Prime's audial off under the pretense of what could be described as bureaucracy...if someone was inclined to be favorable. If someone gets the feeling that Optimus isn't paying 100% attention, and/or is looking for a way to (politely) disengage? They wouldn't be far off. He's being respectful, certainly, but sometimes one's rank can be stifling. You'd think that you'd be able to make the rules, wouldn't you... Shark looks up and nods to Grimlock first, "Hey big guy." is offered, then a nod to Bundle, "Good cycle." But when he spots Prime, he is on his feet quick and saluting, "Sir." Giving Prime a smile.. with that mouthful of sharp, pointy teeth. Grimlock walks up behind the civilian robot. He stands there, looming over him. Grimlock's head tilts forward to look down at the much smaller mech. He toys idle with the hilt of his brutal slab of a sword, held upside down in a reversed grip in the other hand. Finally he releases a rumbling growl, that turns halfway into a question. "'Scuse me. Need to talk to Optimus. Fate of Cybertron may be at stake." He gestures with a nod of his head towards the entrance to the ramp. "Good cycle." Bundle returned the greeting, then glanced the direction Shark did. It took Bundle all of about ten seconds to assess the situation and come up with a solution. He approached Prime, and with a respectful nod. "A moment of your time, if I may, Prime? I have military matters that need discussing." His tone was apologetic, but firm, and cut across the civilian a bit. But then, that was the point. He fought down a snicker when Grimlock virtually simultaneously attempted his version of a diversion as well. Cue the civilian pausing mid-sentence, and turning around to discover the source of the Looming Presence...and staring. And /staring/. He appears to be rendered somewhat speechless by Grimlock's stature. Optimus Prime comes to his rescue, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will take your words under consideration, Emirate," he says solemnly, evoking a blink and a shake of the head from the other. "Ah...yes, of course, Prime. I will leave you to your...mechs." Without a single backwards glance, the mech hurries away, all but shoving past Bundle in his haste to get away. The Prime regards Grimlock for a long moment, then to Bundle - then back to Grimlock. "Time I have." Well, now. Work it out between the two of you who's first. Shark doesn't relax his stance, but stays quiet since between Grimlock and the new guy Prime already has his hands proverbially full. Bundle stepped away as the civilian pushed past, giving Grimlock an amused, put-upon look, then giving his head a shake. "Just wanted to spare you from getting your comcircuits talked off, sir, though I /do/ have the list of those who will be able for duty as of the morning on me." What's visible of Optimus Prime's expression turns mildly amused at Bundle's explanation. "I'll take it if you have it," he says, before a familiar face catches his attention - he half-turns to sight Shark, and offers a slight nod of greeting/acknowledgement to the soldier. Shark cocks his head a bit at Bundle, makes a thoughtful hmm sound, then nods back to Prime as he stand there in the typical military attention pose. Bundle hands over the data chip. "There's four mechs on the list, with another half dozen who will be ready within the week." He tells Prime. Which, basically, means that the medical facilities are beginning to clear out from the last big snarl with the Decepticons. This is far from military grounds, though Shark's posture does gain another slight nod. And a small hand gesture that could pass for 'at-ease'. The Prime's attention then returns to Bundle as he accepts the data chip, looking it over briefly - though that's far from being able to tell what's inside. "Thank you. The quicker we have our mechs back on our feet, the better..." Shark peers at Bundle a moment, there is a moment of relief on his face, then it's gone. Apparently hearing there's a hard working medical mech on duty is good news to this mechs audios. Bundle catches Shark's expression, then smiles at both him and Prime. "Most of them just need a day or two to recalibrate and make sure everything's fully integrated again. There's only one that's fresh out of the shop and needs recovery time on top of that." And the ones that need the recalibration time could probably be ready sooner, /if/ Bundle wasn't a worrywart and wanted them to take it a bit slow. Shark nods his head a bit to that from the new doc, but remains quiet and attention as he listens in and is okayed to be 'at ease'. His optics, if anyone notices, are a bit greener than normal. A nod of understanding. "I'll see that he gets it," Optimus promises. Insomuch as he can; if the Decepticons launch a full attack and he's needed, well...there's no point in 'ifs'. Only what to do 'when' something happens. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your designation...?" "Bundle, sir." Bundle replied, not at all offended that Prime doesn't recognize him. The mech's got bigger things on his mind, after all. "Hopefully, the Decepticons won't pull any stunts within the next twenty-four hours ... the one mech's been out of the shop less than four hours, and I can't guarantee he'll hold together if he has to go into combat before at /least/ a full cycle has passed." Welds took time to cure, after all, and the mech in question had practically had to be put together from spare parts, much as Bundle'd had to have done to himself a few years back. Shark speaks up after such a long time silent, "How's Lone?" he inquires, meaning the security mech who's been laid up in medical bay a few cycles now.. one Lonestar. That's another problem with being Prime; a great deal of names to memorize. Thankfully he can get away with simply addressing some by title, like the Emirate, but it doesn't work for all mechs. "He won't be much use if he falls apart mid-fight," Optimus notes out loud, before falling silent at Shark's comment - and then waiting for a response, He's interested, too. "He's almost entirely back together." Bundle says. Lonestar's one of the ones he's been watching so closely. It'd been touch and go at first. "And aware enough to have visitors now, if you want to see him. It'll be another few days before the final repairs are done, but he'll be all right when all is said and done." Bundle reassures, his voice gentle and compassionate. "A visit'd probably do him a world of good, to be honest. Repair's taxing on a mech." Shark nods his head, "I visited him a few cycles ago, but Jade got on one of her annoying streaks." there's a moment there when you could swear he grits his pointy teeth, "Insisted she know why I was happy. Said I was interesting all the sudden. Femmes huh? Pieces of work they are." "I'll find the time. Lonestar is a good mech; I'm proud to have him with the Autobots." It's the truth, but then, there are very few mechs Optimus *isn't* proud of. The fact that they'll wear the symbol and fight with him for a better Cybertron...that is what matters, truly. That said, there are some rather...colorful characters. Shark receives an amused look from the Prime. "Jade does good work." Bundle hadn't exactly been hinting for Prime to visit Lonestar, but he's not about to argue with the morale boost a visit the leader of the Autobots would provide. "Jade is ... rather unpredictable, yes." Bundle says with a tolerant grin. "I'll run interference with her for you. She's a good mechanic, but she needs a bit of work on her bedside manner." Shark gives Prime this look, one of those 'you got to be yanking my drive train' looks. "For /you/ sir yes. For someone like me, she enjoys making sit around for five cycles and then makes artistic wire sculptures inside just because she's a sadistic femme that hates me." Of course Shark left out the whole fact that he had been making a wire sculpture to pass the time which inspired Jade to do so inside him and he apparently had refused her hands being anywhere near him. Optimus Prime holds up a hand in a pacifying gesture. "Jade has her quirks, I'll be the first to admit that, Shark. But I doubt she hates anyone, much less means harm to them...unless you're a Decepticon." He lowers his hand slowly, giving Bundle what could be a grateful look. What? He may be diplomatic, but he knows Jade well enough to know that quirk is an understatement. Shark's optics keep that odd green glow, "Fine." is all he can or wants to say. He knows what he has seen and experienced, and not even Prime is going to change his mind otherwise. Footsteps walk up the ramp. For some reason... walking. Lockpick appears, escorted by two security guards under Ironhide. He was not shackled, but did look rather nervous and twitchy Bundle didn't bother trying to defend Jade. She's an oddball, them's the facts. He does, though, turn when more mechs approach, one eyebrow going up at the sight of Lockpick. "Lockpick? What ... ?" Is he saying she's not quirky, Shark? Is he? Optimus Prime is most certainly not! Though the subject seems ended or at least on hold as a pair of security guards approach. He turns to face them, optic ridge arching in mild surprise. Shark turns his head toward the incoming guards with what appears to be a civilian, he hmms softly but otherwise he's quiet. Lockpick looks at Bundle, offering a nervous smile "Intel, remember? " he states to her, then looks at the others, one hand entwined with the other to keep both still "Errr. Dont mind me. I uh, agreed to talk to intel and stuff." he explains, glancing to Grimlock knowingly. "Cause I... I get around, right?" Bundle grinned. "Ahh, that's right. Just didn't think it'd take /this/ long for you to get a chance to talk to them." He said. "I see," Optimus Prime says flatly in a voice that suggests he doesn't quite see at all. He gives Bundle a sideways look. "You two know each other?" he asks, before looking from escort to escort. It's clear he'd like a little explanation... Shark decides this would be a good time to depart, he has a certain thing to be doing.. like feeding Sparky. So he quietly departs since he's just sneaky like that. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Bundle's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Grimlock's Logs